Price Of A Soul
by angelofunderworld
Summary: After Sirius's death Harry decides it's time to stop the charade. Against Dumbledore and Voldemort Harry races to find the weapon both seem desprate to possess, while he's determined to capture a certain blonde's heart. Dark Harry- WARNING INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Yeah, sure i own harry potter- right along with the us military and pluto.

**AU- I know i really shouldn't be doing another story but this has been bugging me. I've been reading some fanfics with harry being dark and i decided to try one too. I promise I'll try and update both stories more often. The poem is form Poems of Life by Oliver Mbamara, Esq**

_**WARNING- Rated M for language, sexual implication, violence, and well Yaoi. **** Also heavy Dumbledore, and Weasley bashing (exl- the twins)**_

Price Of A Soul

There is a rightful order found  
Beyond the things that seem to be,  
Something beneath the surface seen  
Hidden behind prevalent schemes.

I know this fact through feelings felt  
in such relief that come to mind,  
When in life I do my bit  
And leave results to Spirit's will.

There is a rightful order found  
In which Spirit our lives arrange,  
Giving us what we rightly earn  
With precision in circumstance,

Designed to rhyme and meet somehow  
In a rightful order, time, and place

* * *

A small home, in a quiet neighborhood with a fresh cut lawn and newly painted exterior didn't look very dangerous. Now, go through the discoloring door, up the hollow staircase and right outside the worn tethering bedroom door to the most dangerous place in the house. If one were to be foolish enough to open this door, a darkened room would open; a stream of awakening light seeping through an old withered window illuminating a Beautiful snowy white owl that was perched on the edge of the window, staring intently on the solitary dark figure looming on the bed.

The figure rose, going toward the owl, "Hey girl, did you get Hermione and that imbecile's letter?" The owl cooed and presented two envelopes to him. "Wonderful. Thank you girl." He presented small morsels to her, which disappeared quickly. Discarding the first one for later, he opened the second envelope and read the curvy handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Hope you are having a better time than I, having to listen to Ronald's constant blathering and continuing to look at this dreary house. Please tell me that we can stop hiding now, I truly wish to rip his head off. _

_Dumbledore hasn't given us any information- big surprise there. It's utterly boring here without Sirius or the twins, and Guinevere won't stop carrying on about you. I did overhear the last meeting though; Dumbledore mentioned something about needing to find a certain soul, Mrs. Weasley caught me before I could gather any more information. _

_Nothing on Voldemort, or your blonde. Remus is not back yet. Snape may be a potential ally- I'll continue watching him. When you're ready to reveal ourselves I'll be waiting- for this is killing me._

_Forever and always-_

_Your sister- Hermione Jeanne Granger _

As he finished reading her letter Harry could not help but chuckle. The poor girl was stuck in a terribly dreary house surrounded by morons. He played with the thought of finally finishing this boring charade- the only person who had prevented it from being terminated was Sirius and now that he was gone he saw no reason to prolong the masquerade.

Writing a short reply to her letter, he told her that the welcoming feast would be their début. Finishing it, he decided to quickly glance over Weasley's letter- some drabble over nothing. Writing a quick thrown together response he sent them off again with Hedwig.

"Boy! Get down here!" ah the sound of love; Harry grinned before giving his hand a wave in front of him. The grimy oversized clothes were replaced with some fitting black slacks and a comfortable cream dress shirt. His hair was about two inches longer as his body grew a good 4 more inches to accommodate the strengthening of his muscles. He tossed his glasses behind him, as he made his way to the door. The nuisance of constant energy toward a glamor charm now gone.

"Boy! What happened to your clothing? And what did you do to yourself?" exclaimed Vernon as Harry proceeded down the stairwell. Harry looked down at his relative, a malicious grin stretching across his face, "Why dear uncle, I simply decided to get in touch with my inner self. Do you disapprove?"

The walrus sitting at his table turned an interesting shade of purple while his toothpick of a wife and mini-pig son sat silently, "Do I approve? You did some kind of….weird thing with that stick of yours did you do? Now you'll get expelled from that freak place!" Dudley an odd name for a son if you asked him, sat back grinning triumphantly at him. Harry returned it with a grin of his own, one that quickly swiped Dudley's off his face.

"Uncle you wound me, I really thought you would approve. But fear not, I won't get expelled- the silly old headmaster still needs me, and let's not forget my inevitable fight with my dear old friend Voldemort. So no need to worry about ME dear uncle, but I would advise you to worry about yourselves."

Vernon seemed to turn three shades darker- and his wife three shades whiter. Harry's grin only widened in response, "Are you threatening us boy?" his uncle bellowed. "Tsk, tsk uncle. No need to be so annoyingly loud, but I do congratulate you. You managed to understand what a threat is- good job."

Vernon accomplished the feat of turning a color that didn't exist, and Petunia was now the unsightly color of a ghost while Dudley looked like a piggy to the slaughter. "How dare you threaten me boy! We take you in, feed you cloth you and put up with your freakish nature! OUT! I want you out of this house! GET…"

Petunia and Dudley turned to see Vernon's mouth still move, but not a sound was heard. Harry's grin morphed into a sneer as his eyes coldly pierced his uncle's, "Now that just won't do Uncle. You see that would interfere with my plans, and I just simply can't have you ruining them. So let me set some ground rules. One- Do not disturb me. Two-I can perform magic however I please without consequence so Keep that in mind if you decide to break my rules. Three- When I need something you will get it without question. Four- If you break rules one and three, two will come into play. Do you filthy muggles understand?"

All three of them had no other option then to nod in confirmation. Harry did not release his uncle until he had returned to the comfort of his room. He had a lot of planning to do before Hogwarts began- How to reveal Dumbledore as the thieving fool he was, how to effectively get rid of the Weasley's, How to rid himself of the annoyance known as Voldemort, and how to secure a certain blonde Slytherin into his possession.

* * *

In the depths of an old Victorian mansion, a meeting was taking place. Black cloaked figures stood in the cold dusty room, as a single man was seated in front; a beautiful dangerous serpent slithering beneath his feet. "Have you found anything at all?" came the slithery voice from the creature on the chair. A figure came forward, "My Lord, they have hid their headquarters well, and their Savior even better. We are trying as hard as we can."

Bloody eyes regarded him hotly, full of rage and not a shred of humanity left in them, "I want Potter, and I want those headquarters. Dumbledore can be dealt with later. Yaxley, did you find anything on what I asked you for?" Another man came to kneel in front of his master, "Yes my lord, after spending months searching through the Department of Mysteries, I found it. Unfortunately I could not remove it, but I remember what it said."

Yaxley paused waiting for his Lords permission to continue, "Well?" the man smiled gratefully, "The soul you require cannot be taken from its body, it is impossible even with magic. But if you possess it, and use it accordingly, you can accomplish anything. Immortality, Ultimate Power, Even a bargaining chip with death. It also told of a series of markings that marked the human who contained this soul."

Voldemort remained silent for a moment, "Anything else Yaxley?" the man grinned at his lord, "it also gave me some hints as to what we should look for. It said that it was a human of magical being, so muggles are ruled out. It also said that the witch or wizard hasn't yet reached full adulthood, meaning it's a student in one of the schools. And finally- the best clue of all, the student would be educated by four famous powerful witches and wizards."

"Hogwarts." Voldemort hissed vehemently through his teeth. Yaxely nodded happy to have found something that pleased his lord. Voldemort dismissed him and called his youngest group of followers- those yet to take the mark. A number of teens came to kneel at his feet; the Dark lord raised them to their feet. "Consider this your initiation, you heard Yaxley I want you all to search for this student." He then proceeded to name of all six of them as they uncovered their hoods.

"Vincent Crabbe," one hood down "Gregory Goyle," two hoods "Pansy Parkinson," three "Milicent Bulstrode," four "Theodore Nott," five "Daphne Greengrass," six "Ah, and young Mr. Dracian Malfoy." A seventh hood came down revealing the soft blonde hair and cool grey eyes of the Malfoy heir. Voldemort's bloody red eyes stopped to linger on the blonde, and Draco had to repress the shudder that wanted to course down his spine.

"Lucius," the elder blonde came forward to a kneeling position, but Voldemort's eyes remained on Draco, "Your son is quite attractive, I wouldn't want anything unfortunate to befall him. Do not fail me again, understood?" "Yes my lord." Voldemort's eyes still hadn't strayed, "Good back to your spot. Yaxley the markings." The man came up and with a muttered spell and a swish of a wand as intricate almost ancient beautifully crafted markings appeared in the air.

"Memorize them; they are the markings that identify the one I want. You are all dismissed." Voldemort's eyes finally removed themselves from the young blonde. The Malfoy's and Snape were the first to leave, the three sweeping out of the meeting straight to Malfoy Manner.

* * *

Once there, the cold indifference on each of their faces melted away, "Father…" Draco began, but Lucius held up his hand, "I know dragon, we'll think of something I promise. You just worry about school, Severus and I will figure out something."

Draco nodded reluctantly, giving his father and god father a subdued goodnight before treacking up the stairs to his room. Once there he began to prepare for a much needed rest, taking a quick shower he pulled on his pajama bottoms only to realize he forgot his shirt. Heaving a sigh he made his way to his dresser to fish out his night shirt, before shrugging it on he stopped to study his back in the mirror.

He stared at the beautifully crafted deep shimmering amethyst markings that covered his back. Giving another sigh and a shake of his head he shrugged his nigh shirt on crawled into bed sunk into his pillow and was quickly swept away into his dreams.

Thats the end of Chapter One~

Please review and I'll give you some yummy chocolate covered strawberries^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- in first chapter**

**AU- Wow! Only two days and this story's already catching up to my other one.O.o Thank you all so very much for the fabulous reviews and as a reward i went ahead andposted this short chapter two for all or you wonderful people bcs i was so happy. /**Price Of A Soul

* * *

_Walls have ears_

_Doors have eyes_

_Trees have voices_

_Beasts tell lies_

_Beware the rain_

_Beware the snow_

_Beware the man _

_You think you know_

_Songs of Sapphique; -Incarrceron, Catherine Fisher_

* * *

Going through Diagon Ally was a very amusing event for Harry James Potter and Hermione Jeanne Granger. Having already sorted out Harry's new possessions at Gringotts- curtsey of Sirius's last will and testament, and securing their school supplies with their …new… looks had been quite entertaining. They now stood on Platform 9 ¾ both were tingling with anticipation.

Hermione stood by Harry, who was now an extremely attractive individual- though she was only one out of the three people who knew he was already spoken for. Not that she herself hadn't changed when Harry had finally told her that the charade was done, her bushy brown hair now lay straighter, making soft waves down her back. She could finally fix her teeth appropriately, and her body was finally free to show off her figure.

Harry stood with Hermione searching the platform for that soft blonde hair that he yearned to run his fingers through. He knew he had wanted to be the blonde's friend that first year on the train, but it would have made deceiving Dumbledore much harder.

Then he had begun to feel more than friendly feelings for the blonde, and starting second year he had actually played with the thought of just stopping him in the hall and kissing him. Third year the attraction only grew, and he became extremely jealous when that Parkinson pig had been hanging all over HIS blonde.

Fourth year he had so badly wanted to dance with the blonde angel at the Yule ball, wanted to hold his slender frame as they moved to the music and nuzzle his nose in that soft blonde hair. That was of course after he decapitated and burned Parkinson to a crispy corpse. Fifth year he could barely stop himself from just walking up to the Slytherin table, turning the beautiful blonde around, and claiming him before the whole school.

Now that his beloved godfather was gone, Harry wasn't going to waste any time pretending and that also meant he was going to get his blonde...no matter what. He refused to let him get away, and anyone foolish enough to try and stop him would learn just how terrifying his anger and imagination could be.

Harry and Hermione avoided the Weasley's and took a compartment close to the end. Harry had seen Draco before they had gotten on the train, and when Parkinson had draped herself around him Hermione had to restrain him from killing the bitch right there. "Are you going to go after him this year?" she asked when he had finally calmed down. Harry gave her a genuine smile, "Of course I am. There's nothing to hold me back, Draco Malfoy will be mine by New Year's." Hermione lay back in her seat with a smile on her own face, "New Year's huh? Poor Draco won't know what hit him. And you know that I've always liked the idea of me and him being friends."

Harry grinned at her, "Only because you have the hot's for his best friend Zambini." Hermione glared at him as a small flush darkening her cheeks, "Oh, shut-up Harry. You just worry about your blonde angel and I'll worry about me." Harry laughed; only with Hermione could he ever be this open with himself, and hopefully his small tight knit group of only two would soon include a certain beautiful blonde.

* * *

**_Please review! I have some strawberry shortcake this time! ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- chappy One**

**AU- *faints from happiness over flow* so many reviews / So here''s everybody's reward! Still want my cake though cause i updatededed^^ (kitty tokyo uzumaki) So here's chappy three hope you enjoy it!**Price Of A Soul

* * *

**"**_The only gracious way to accept an insult is to ignore it; _

_if you can't ignore it, top it;_

_ if you can't top it, laugh at it;_

_ if you can't laugh at it, its probably deserved."_

_-J Russel Lynes_

* * *

There was chatter everywhere- most of it consisted of talk about the new and much more attractive Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Draco didn't care much of what the Golden trio was doing, so what if the Golden Boy and the mudblood looked better it didn't change the fact that they we're still Gryffindorks. Hell Voldemort could change his appearance and he would still be a disgusting evil pervert.

He also had to try and stomach the fact that Parkinson wouldn't get off his bloody arm, he really couldn't stand the girl but to keep up these stupid pretenses he had to. The two morons he called bodyguards were stuffing their face-as per usual, and Nott was being the ass he was. The only comfort he had in the entire school was his Godfather the Slytherin Potions Master and his best friend Blaise Zambini.

Having now thought about the Italian, his cool grey eyes now swept the length of the Slytherin table for his sarcastic and overprotective friend. Once his eyes met the warm chocolate brown that belonged to the Italian, he allowed a small smile to steal its way across his face. Blaise returned the gesture before making his way over to him, hopefully about to save him from the leach on his arm.

"Blaise how wonderful it is to see you. How was your vacation?" the Italian grinned in greeting, "It was horribly boring Drake, the usual really. How was yours?" Blaise turned to give Parkinson a warning glare, and she returned it with one of her own before turning to the blonde, "Dracey honey, I'm going to go talk to Daphne. I'll see you in the common room."

The blonde shuddered at the name but made no move to stop her, silently thanking the gods that Blaise had remained neutral in this war giving him the freedom to openly dislike the pig. Draco let out a sigh when she left, "Thank you Blaise." The Italian still glared at the spot she had contaminated with her presence, "I don't know how you DON'T kill her Drake, I really don't."

In all honesty Draco was surprised he hadn't either, but to keep his Godfather and father safe he put up with her. If he or his father were to disobey Voldemort, they would really have nowhere to turn to and Sev's already precarious position would be compromised and he would also be placed in danger. To add to it all, the soul Voldemort so desperately wanted to control unfortunately belonged to him.

He didn't really quite understand what was so special about his soul, but now because of it, he would have to be even more cautious around everyone, especially Nott and Parkinson. He allowed a tired smile for his best friend to see, "Come on Blaise, let's turn in I'm exhausted. I'll tell you all about my vacation tomorrow."

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor table; Weasley rushed up to them his face red in embarrassment and anger, "Where were you two on the train? And what's with the make over's?" Before either of them could open their mouths Neville had come up behind and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Ron, calm down school just started. Please don't start a fight right away." He then turns to Harry and Hermione and gives them a welcoming smile, "You two look nice. How was your vacation?"

Ron's face had turned a shade darker before he crossed his arms childishly and refused to speak to anyone other than Seamus the rest of the meal. Neville had rolled his eyes at his immature friend, wondering why he couldn't just leave well enough alone. Not to say that he didn't have questions for Harry and Hermione either but he trusted them to tell him when they were ready. He would just wait and see how things played out.

Harry's agitation only grew when his eyes had wandered over to the Slytherin table in search for his blonde beauty, only to find Parkinson leached on to his arm. Draco had looked utterly hopeless and it made Harry's blood boil and he let out a soft feral growl. Hermione being the wonderfully observant witch she was placed a palliative hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Not yet Harry."

The raven pouted, eyes still glued to his beloved blonde. He then thanked whoever was watching over him for Blaise Zambini, as he watched him glare at Parkinson who finally detached herself from his blonde angel. Reassuring himself that his blonde was okay now, he forced himself to pay attention to the other's conversation. He silently vowed that when he finally had his blonde NO one was going to take him away.

* * *

**_Thank you all so much for the Reviews~ This time i'm giving chocolatey chip cookies and for Sasuke Uzamaki9999  
whatever food DOES take their fancy^^_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW ^.^_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Chapter one with warnings.**

**AN: I am so terrible sorry about the lateness...there's been legal matters with attorney's and jail...lots of dead trees due to homework...just a lot of crap. I'll start chapter five the minute i post this and for those reading Forgotten Memories I'm almost done with the next chapter. Since i didn't have time to reply to all of your wonderful reviews I'll do so here-**

**THANK YOU- gert123 , shadowdweller25 , kitty tokyo uzumaki , xxAbaddonxx , Cazzylove , me , TearfullPixie , sub0chick , MiseryluvsDeath , LostInYourThoughts , Tom Riddle III , The Truth's Lie , MastaNinjaTobi , hotflower901 , Black Angel of Destruction , Black Angel of Destruction , KillieX , Emeralden Rapley , maryjblige4evr**

**_Thank all of you so - so much! Cookies of all kinds and taco's for taco lover's and free cake to everybody!_**

* * *

_Price Of A Soul_

_

* * *

_

Back in the Gryffindor common room, most of the fourth years and under had quickly retired to bed, leaving a couple up, with most of the fifth, and all of sixth year crowding around Harry and Hermione. The Seventh years had already disappeared, preparing for their final year in school. With everyone chattering around them, Harry shared a smirk with Hermione, when she nodded her head. Quickly scanning the room, he only found one red-head; Ron seemed to have mysteriously vanished.

As Harry's smirk widened and everyone's chatter toned down and accusing glares were thrown at him from some, as the raven spoke, "I do not see what all of you morons are blathering about, nothing much has changed." Harry felt a surge of pride as almost everyone in the room dropped their jaws and he continued, "No need to catch flies in your mouth, unless of course that's your thing."

Immediately jaws snapped shut and a few even bit their tongue. Beside him he heard Hermione giggle, "The only thing you all need to worry selves about is not getting in my way, or I'll make sure Voldemort never even gets the chance to kill you, for I'll take that pleasure myself, okay?" he finished with an innocent smile plastered on his face.

Right before the whole common room exploded in outrage, both Harry and Hermione disappeared before their eyes. Neville being the only individual who stood there with a contemplative look across his features.

* * *

**With Blaise and Draco**

The blonde flopped gracefully onto his bed and began to bury his face into his soft pillow, his best friend strolling in behind him. Blaise let out a chuckle, and Draco lifted his head long enough to stick his tongue out childishly. The Italian rolled his eyes at his blonde friend's childish antics, Salazar knew he couldn't very well be much of a child growing up with that woman around. Blaise mentally shook his head and forcefully pulled his thoughts away from his friend's home life, and gently sat down on the bedside.

"Alright Arashi, time to spill." He heard the blonde sigh heavily into his pillow, before sitting up to face the Italian a small smile at his childhood nickname. "He knows how to find me now. Yaxley, the damn sly bastard, found out about the markings, and that I'm at Hogwarts. Thankfully they have no idea what gender, house or year, and it helps that they think I'm looking for…well me….as well." The blonde let out a rather dejected sigh, and Blaise wished he could save his friend from all the hardship he was unwillingly enduring.

The Italian reached out his hand and ruffled his friend's hair. The blonde let out an indignant, "Blaise?" "Yes?" he asked innocently giving Draco a small mischievous smile. The blonde glared at him, trying to re-arrange his hair. Blaise chuckled and shook his head, if only his friend could find just one more person, to show this side of himself too. He rose from his seat and headed to the door, "Get some sleep Drake." He didn't have to turn around to see the pout on Draco's face, "Alright, good night Ciocco."

Blaise let out a soft chuckle, remembering the day the two had exchanged nicknames.

_**Flashy back**_

_A four year old Blaise Zambini stared at his surroundings in shock. A tall blonde man entered the room, accompanied by another blonde that shuffled behind the older man and a black haired man behind the two. Blaise had unconsciously let go of his mother's hand, and walked over to the other three his curiosity trumping his nervousness. _

_After catching the smaller boy's attention Blaise asked the first thing on his mind, "You wanna' pway with me?" the blonde boy looked up to (who only Blaise could think of) his father. The older man simply nodded. The other boy's eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face, "Let's go pway in the garwen!" _

_Before Blaise could blink the shy boy had taken his hand and they both raced to the garden. Upon arriving the two 4 year olds collapsed beside each other on the ground giggling and short of breath. Blaise rolled over to look at his young companion, "I think I gonna' call you stormy." The blonde beside him rolled over as well grey eyes looking at him curiously, "why's?" Blaise shrugged, "becouwse your eyes wook like the color of storms." The blond tilted his head to the side in confusion before he grinned, "Then you get to be Ciocco!" _

_This time it was Blaise's turn to be confused, "What does that mean?" the newly named Stormy looked thoughtful for a minute, "Daddy said it was another word for chowolate, but that's easier to say! And your eyes remind me of chowolate!" Blaise giggled at his new (and only) friend's simplicity. The blonde suddenly held out his pinky toward him, "fwiends?" the small Italian nodded and entwined his pinky with the other, "best fwiends."_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_Harry Potter awoke to light tickling his eyelids, after a rather explicit dream about a certain blonde beauty; he hurriedly relieved his self in the bathroom. The savior-gone-bad emerged from his dormitory and headed down to breakfast with Hermione. Once the two entered the Hall fell into a tense silence, as they sat down in their seats the Hall erupted into semi-chaos. The raven didn't seem to care, as he began picking at his food, only when he felt eyes staring at him did he look up to meet stormy gray eyes.

Harry smirked at his blonde and gave him a suggestive wink, making the blonde angel avert his gaze swiftly, his gray eyes now on his own plate of food. Harry chuckled darkly, catching the attention of Hermione. The brunette only had to glance over at the Slytherin table to understand her best friend's oddly good mood.

The blonde Slytherin stared at his food, not quite sure why he was trying to keep heat off his cheeks. Honestly, what the hell was Potter trying to pull? Winking at him like that! He may have hit puberty over the summer and is now extremely hot, but…. Wait….back up….. Did I just think Potter of all people is hot? Draco quickly dismissed his confusing thoughts as Blaise appeared beside him, "Hey Ciocco." The Italian gave him a small smile, "Mor ning to you to Arashi." Draco chuckled, Blaise had given him the nickname "Stormy" when they were little, but as they grew older Blaise had met an Asian wizard and had asked him how to say storm in his language. Since then Blaise has forever taken a liking to the name and called him "Arashi".

Pulling his thoughts away from the past Draco finished his breakfast, and dragged his best friend to class. They unfortunately had acquired a new potions professor much to Draco's chagrin, and Severus had been transferred to the new Defense teacher. With a quite sigh he made his way through the dungeons with Blaise in tow. Choosing a spot near the front after their professor bombarded Blaise and ignored Draco, the two Slytherins waited for the rest of their class to arrive.

The raven knew full good and well they were late for potions, but why be on time if the only competent potions professor had been removed? So as Harry and Hermione strolled into class, his eye's immediately landed on the head of blonde hair he absolutely adored. "Ah! Harry! How wonderful to have you here my boy!" The raven turned to glare at the annoyance that had disrupted his formulating fantasy of running his fingers through soft blonde tresses. "Professor Slughorn, we are not on first terms basis, so I suggest you address me as Mr. Potter."

The old man looked like Harry had slapped him in the face, but the Ex- golden boy paid him no heed, as he glided down to the front to stand in front of his angel. "May I sit here?" His beautiful angel looked up at him, gorgeous stormy eyes wide in surprise, before sliding on his Ice Prince persona, "I suppose." Not being able to suppress it, Harry grinned while he lazily slide in beside his blonde and Hermione beside Zambini.

Blaise looked at Draco, and Draco back at Blaise. Honestly both Slytherins were a little unnerved by the actions of the two crazy Gryffindor's beside them, but both were well versed and just naturally gifted in hiding emotions. The blonde Slytherin was-to put it frankly- just tired of trying to think up ways of making the raven beside him miserable, and with Voldomort's "mission" he now had the perfect excuse of being too busy to ruin Potter's life. He just hoped Potter wouldn't screw up their potion.

"U-uh okay….today we will be brewing Draught of Living Death, the student who brew's the best potion gets this wonderful prize!" He held up a vial full of molten gold liquid splashing around the clear container merrily. "It's Felix Felicis a liquid luck if you will, when taken you'll soon find that you'll be succeeding in any and all endeavors. Until the potion wears off of course."

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled causing his angel to turn and look at him, one elegant eyebrow raised slightly. He gave the blonde a grin, before making his way to the ingredient storage swiping up an old potion's book on the way. Walking back to his angel, Harry couldn't help but want that lucky potion. All the things he could do with it! More than half the scenarios running through his mind concerned the beautiful blonde beside him.

Opening the old potions book he noticed multiple annotations and quick notes all over pages, which seemed to give alternative instructions. Throwing caution to the wind he followed the stranger's instructions rather than the books, thank merlin he did. Apparently the stranger was a genius in potions, for Harry had his potion done perfectly and got to watch his beautiful angel work.

Professor Sludgy as Harry had now dubbed him, not so subtly glided over and exclaimed how wonderful his potion was. Going on and on about his brilliant mother and blah, blah, blah…. The raven was too busy watching the blonde next to him look slightly confused. Looking between his own potion and Harry's with an almost invisible pout, a very delicious pout that Harry oh so badly wanted to nip at.

The blonde's potion was almost exactly the same as Harry's but Sludgy overlooked that, and presented the raven with the Felix Felicis. Harry was torn three different directions; one- he wanted to devour the adorable blonde angel beside him, two- de-capitate his professor for overlooking his angel's almost perfect potion, the third- he wanted to grin madly at the things that luck potion could potentially do for him.

Off in the corner Ronald Weasley looked pissed, along with Dean Thomas, and another Gryffindor sixth year.

* * *

**_Please review! This time I have Hot Coco and Treacle Tarts! And this time I promise to keep up with it! _**

**_P.S. Blaise's nickname for Draco is Stormy but he changed the language so it wouldn't sound childish, sorry for any confusion there!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer- 1st chapter_**

**_AU- Thank you eveyone who reviewed~ Teacle Tarts for all of you lovely people w. I'm sorry it's a little short but i wanted to give you something before the really long Chapter which i hope to post in approx. two or three weeks. _**

**_Lots of thanks too- Kalista Jia kitty tokyo uzumaki Isabelledward TearfullPixie SangLeGuira Emeralden Rapley littlesprout Cazzylove sub0chick twilightlover233 SuperCoolCow hotflower901_**Price Of A Soul

* * *

_Between the desire and the spasm, between the potency and the existence, between the essence and the decent, falls the shadow. This is the way the world ends._

_-T.S. Eliot _

Severus Snape was not a man to be fooled, by any means. So when Potter and Granger came into his classroom, in an almost Slytherin fashion the new Defense teacher was grudgingly forced to do a double take. Both of the Gryffindor's magical auras felt off to him, but he refused to dwell on it for long- he had more pressing matters to solve.

. Shoving away his formulating thoughts his eyes landed on his two favorite students, his godson Draco Malfoy, and his best friend Blaise Zambini. His eyes met his godson's desperately asking if everything was fine. The blonde gave him a small smile of reassurance and Severus relaxed.

He and Lucius never failed to be forever concerned about Draco. Severus didn't consider him his godchild; no Draco was his son in everything but blood. When Draco was born Lucius had tried to raise him all by himself, seeing how Narcissa… no he wouldn't think about that woman, Severus had stepped in before the Malfoy head drove both of them into the ground and practically helped raise the young heir in Narcissa's place.

Severus just wished they could have found a way to keep Draco away from all of this, and if he were being truthful, _not in this lifetime… _he wouldn't have minded locking the young heir up in a tall tower completely safe from all harm, a bit unorthodox maybe but he didn't mind.

Once everyone was seated and quite he began his first lesson.

* * *

Harry finally let out the small chuckle he had been holding in, loving that he could catch Snape off guard- even if a little. He couldn't wait for his lesson to start, for despite what those morons he had for peers believed, he respected Snape a great deal. The man was a brilliant potions master, a spy for…someone…. And a very dangerous opponent in any style. The raven wanted to prove himself to this man, and it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that he was a certain angel's godfather.

Okay so he had lied about the last part, as he turned his full attention on Snape ready to delve into whatever lesson he had prepared.

They had been assigned to practice nonverbal spells, one of Harry's favorite pass times. He turned to Hermione and they both grinned before making their way to two certain Slytherins. Hermione was the first to attack; I mean ask, "Zambini, would you please be my partner?" The Italian let a swift look of shock cross his features before turning to his blonde companion. The angel quickly looked at him before hesitatingly nodding his head.

The raven was on cloud 7 (it's completely unsymmetrical), watching his angel fire silent spells at him. The beautiful blonde was quite an opponent, never letting Harry rest, challenging him with those magnificent stormy gray eyes that Harry dreamt of every night. As their duel began to finish, the two were a mere few inches from each other.

When Zambini let out a yelp, the raven grabbed his opportunity as the blonde was momentarily distracted to close the distance between them. Now it was his angel's turn to yelp in surprise as Harry silently slipped his wand from his fingers. The raven leaned in inhaling the scent of vanilla, strawberries, mint and the lovely unique scent of the beautiful blonde as he whispered in his ear, "I win angel."

* * *

Draco stood frozen in shock as Potter appeared before him; he felt his wand slip from his fingers and Potter lean in towards him. He tried to repress the small shiver that ran down his spine as Potter's breath entered his ear, "I win angel." As Potter moved away, he felt his face warm up, and if anyone ever asked he would vehemently say it was the heat. Potter's mouth turned upward into a smirk and emerald eyes light up, "Thank you for a magnificent duel and you look quite adorable when you blush _Draco._" Potter returned his wand to him almost too easily for Draco to believe.

The blonde stared at him, feeling the blush deepen, while cursing himself…and Potter, up and down in his mind. Draco heard Uncle Sev. halt and dismiss the class till tomorrow. "I'll see you later angel." Potter grinned and then winked at him again before gliding off towards the door. "Draco? Are you okay?" The blonde turned to his best friend forcing the heat off his face, "I'm fine, but it looks like Granger kicked your Italian ass." And it did, Blaise was almost as red as the Malfoy heir and his breath just coming down from panting from exhaustion. "Say's the guy who Potter obviously just beat."

He gave an indignant huff, and childishly stuck out his tongue as the Italian chuckled lowly. Not wanting to draw attention to their antics. "Potter did _not _beat me; you distracted me with your girlish yelp." Blaise's nose scrunched up just enough for Draco to tell the difference, "It was not a _girlish _yelp, Granger just surprised me unexpectedly." The blonde allowed a small smirk at his best friend's expense, "Ciocco, you can't expect a surprise attack, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Blaise gave him a weak glare, before they made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Emerald eyes followed his angel's every move as he entered the Great Hall, taking in every little movement, every tiny detail. That was until the second most unpleasant voice reached his ears (the first being Professor Toads) "Harry!" The raven turned, trying very hard not to decapitate the red headed female right there, or at least remove her tongue and incinerate it in the depths of Gringotts.

"Yes Weasley?" the youngest red head tried to pout, but only succeeded in looking like a dying fish. "Harry what's wrong? Why are you so cold to me and Ron? Hermione too" how her voice grated his ears, he was sometimes astounded by the fact that blood did not begin to fall from them. "I have no interest in trash who wish to use me for their own ends." Tears began to fill her eyes and Harry tried not to grimace in disgust, "Harry, how could you say that? I thought I….you…you're not supposed to act this way!"

Harry glared at the female redhead, "Weasley, I am _not _your hero, I am _not _your future husband, or boyfriend, I am _not _nor never will be your toy." Her eyes widened almost comically before she ran out of the Great Hall crying. The raven smirked before turning to see his angel was looking at him, his smirk turned into a wide grin. He could see the faint coloring of his angel's cheeks before he turned away, Harry's grin slowly morphed into a soft smile as he watched his beautiful blonde.

"You only smile like that when you're thinking of that angel of yours." Harry turned to see Hermione's grin. "Hmmm…" was his only reply as he returned to his angel watching activities, the brunet only chuckled.

* * *

**_Yes i know- a bit short, but i plan on making the next chapter good and long, and tons of juicy stuff to happen as well~_**

**_So please review- i have batch of multi-flavored cupcakes with frosting of your chooice ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Alrighty everyone- I just returned from boot camp from Parris Island, SC and am now a united states marine! :) hence the reason why no updates have appeared lately bcs boot camp is approx. 3 months long with no outside communications what-so-ever...but i am now back and would like to celebrate with a new chapter! **

**I am truly sorry that i could not reply to all of your wondeful reviews, but i DID read ALL of them and took all of your wonderful comments-questions and advice to mind and hope i did some justice to this next chapter.**

**So please enjoy Chapter Six and I will always and forever love and appreciate reviews~**

* * *

Price Of A Soul

_It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone._

_-Rose Kennedy_

* * *

Ronald Weasley was seated in the headmaster's office, waiting for Dumbledore to eventually appear. Little to his knowledge the Headmaster was right outside, getting ready to put his plan into action. He knew that something was wrong with Harry and also knew that it would be extremely unwise to trust the Gryffindor with any information of value. Unlike the Weasley boy who still blindly believed in him, that he could use. He flexed his blackened hand in annoyance; he couldn't wait to get rid of Riddle.

Entering his office he politely if yet falsely greeted the red head. Before he had a chance to ask him if he wanted a lemon drop he spoke, "Professor, why am I here?" a bit taken aback by his forwardness Dumbledore plastered a 'friendly' smile on, "I was wondering Mr. Weasley, if you would like a top secret mission for me. It is of utmost importance."

The teen looked at him a bit strangely, but then the boy had always been slow. "Why?" not expecting the question Dumbledore covered it with a simple, "Why what?" surprised by the glare he was thrown the boy continued, "Why would you give me a top secret mission and not your precious Harry Potter who has decided to completely abandon me apparently. Why not give it to him? He is "The Chosen One" and everything."

Dumbledore fought off his own glare, he needed the boy under his control, "Harry is already burdened with enough as it is and I don't want to add to that burden. This mission though could end the war without anyone being hurt or the loss of anyone else, like Sirius or how you almost lost your father."

The teen sat silently for a moment, if anyone else Dumbledore would be concerned but this was the Weasley boy- he didn't have the intellect to actually be thinking on his words all that hard. Now if it had been Harry or his friend Granger then there would be slight concern. He was broke out of his thoughts by the words, "Alright, what is this mission?"

Dumbledore smiled knowing he now had a perfectly brainwashed minion, "It's quite simple, yet so significant it will change everything. All I need is for you to find someone for me; they are here at this school. Do not exclude ANYONE from your search; they could be of any house, any age, and any gender." He was forced to break off as the teen once again questioned something. Wasn't this moron supposed to be an idiot?

"But Sir, that's the entire school. I don't believe one person could search for a single student out of all these people." Ah, Weasley was just concerned about the work, fine it couldn't hurt if he had more eyes searching. "Very true Mr. Weasley, but you didn't let me finish. You may inform a select group of people to help you in your search, but I am afraid you should exclude Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger. Now there is only one way we can identify this person, they have a series of markings on their back that look like this."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and elegant markings carved themselves into a sheet of parchment that floated down to the moronic teen. "Please don't let me down Mr. Weasley." After he had looked at the parchment a smile overtook his face, "Yes sir." And with that he left the Headmasters office.

* * *

Potions used to be Draco's absolute favorite subject and not just because his godfather taught it, he genuinely enjoyed brewing potions that were maybe odd or could be helpful or dangerous. But at this present point in time Potions was slowly becoming a second or third as their new professor seemed to enjoy acting much like a muggle businessman- attempting to get in the good graces of students whose parents are well known and liked.

Though to his surprise Potter of all people seemed to share his dislike, which was odd to say the least, but that wasn't what had him nervous and on edge around the Gryffindor. No, it was their first Defense lesson about a week back; when Potter had called him…..called him something rivals just don't call their rivals. He didn't know what was going on in his rivals head nor was he eager to find out, but the uncomfortable and uneasy feeling that appeared when Potter got just a bit too close or the accidental brush of fingers going after the same ingredient- that, that had to go.

He swept a hand through his hair, it was still a bit strange having his hair hang naturally about his face without the use of that horrible gel Narcissa forced him to wear. Thankfully his father had finally put a stop to it. Draco shook his head about thoughts of her, and tried to concentrate on the potion he was almost done with. Once again Slughorn came by and went on and on about Potter's brilliant mother, but when he looked up from his own almost perfect potion to glare at him he found Potter looking not at Slughorn but at him.

Again he felt heat rise up in his face, and he forced it back down. Draco averted his eyes from the emerald orbs staring intently at him. With a foreign feeling in his stomach and fighting the heat that wanted to steal his cheeks, the young Malfoy quickly gathered his supplies and bottled his potion. Risking one last glance at Potter he hurried out of the dungeons (Malfoy's don't run or bolt, they quickly exit).

* * *

Harry slowly made his way toward the Great hall with a grin across his face; he didn't miss the adorable blush that his angel had tried to hide during potions. His blonde beauty glanced up at him as he entered; Harry gave him a devious smile, which ended with those beautiful stormy eyes turning away from him in a hurry.

His smile only widening- he glided over toward Hermione claiming his seat to her left, the only thing that ruined his mood was when Weasley came in with a victorious smirk directed toward him. Before he could form a sneer in response the owls descended and began the daily routine of dropping off mail.

A vanilla envelope landed in front of Neville.

Feeling nosey Harry leaned over to see who it was from when surprisingly Neville handed it over to him with confusion written on his face. The letter was addressed to him, Harry Potter the author anonymous. Casting a few curse detecting spells, he opened the letter to reveal unrecognized hand writing.

_Harry Potter,_

_There is meeting to be held tonight headed by Ronald Weasley, I believe it concerns you and this war. The meeting is at 8pm in the commons room after everyone's asleep. Now please drop this letter._

There was no signature, and the letter promptly caught on fire after being read, hence the small warning at the end. The letter was short, concise and revealed absolutely nothing as to whom it may be from. Somewhere, he had an unknown ally which did not suit him in the least. Harry never liked the idea of someone whom he did not know helping him.

For all he knew this could very well be a trap by Weasley himself, though he did doubt that the red head could actually come up with a well laid trap but he couldn't afford to dismiss the idea, unlike that foolish headmaster whom dismissed too many small details that lead to deceiving him all these years so incredibly easy.

He remembered the victorious smirk Weasley had thrown at him, and decided that if it was indeed a trap it certainly wouldn't go the way Weasley planned.

* * *

Blaise wasn't sure what was going on between his best friend and Harry bloody Potter and he was sure to investigate- the minute he figured out what was going on with Granger. He was almost positive that both Potter and Granger where up to something and that both Gryffindorks were, as he believed- trying to flirt with him and Draco.

He had no idea what exactly any of that would accomplish, as he was certain no one but him, Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, and Draco himself knew of the damning markings on the blondes back. And absolutely no one would harm his best friend, his little brother as long as he had breath left to breathe.

Though none of the theory's he had ran through his head explained why he felt uncomfortably comfortable in Granger's presence (A/N- haha did that make _any _sense to anyone but me?). Or why when Granger got to close to Longbottom or Potter he felt something hot run through his veins. Merlin he hated being a teenager sometimes.

* * *

The ex-potions professor was in a hurry to get to his personal rooms. The minute he entered he let the letter from Lucius flutter to the bed as he went straight for his fireplace, grabbing floo powder on his way. Flinging the substance into the fire he rasped, "Malfoy Manor- master bedroom" With that he proceeded to step into the green flames. Entering the Manor the first words that left his mouth were, "Lucius!" Only seconds later a streak of white blonde hair came crashing into him, surprised by the sudden collision Severus just wrapped his arms around the elder Malfoy.

Severus waited until the blonde in his arms calmed down, "Lucius, Lucius what's going on? " Once the blonde in his arms calmed down he learned that those little Slytherin spy's searching for his godson we're actually making some kind of progress- all of the first years had somehow been cleared, how they accomplished that he preferred not to know.

And then Lucius told him that he had overheard Voldomort speaking to his horrible snake, but in human language- not Parsoultongue- as the "dark lord" began describing in detail what exactly he planned on doing to Draco once he was discovered.

The blonde's distress was explained by that point for if Lucius Malfoy had any weakness, his one and only weakness would be his beloved son and Severus could not say much for his own weakness was the same. If anything were to happen to their beloved blonde son he honestly feared the reaction they both would have.

* * *

**So again~ I thank you all for everything you've done and the amazing ability to put up with the lack of updates from me- especially for over 3 months so i just wanted to thank you all again and pray you aren't to angry at me... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- same as before**

**Long AN: I have no excuse...so i'll just tell you and let you decide really. My last update was after Marine Corps bootcamp. Then to my suprise i was sent to MCT (Marine Combat Training) that lasted three weeks with no technology, in the feild plus three cold freezing days in a hole. :/ Then i was sent directly to MOS school (Military Occupational Specialty) and still no laptop with my stories. Then my first duty station was Okinawa Japan (still here :) ) and after i finally had my laptop, set up my internet, and settled down into a schedule almost an entire year had passed!**

**I feel absolutly terrible for not updating for so long TToTT, but i would still like to update this story if it's alright with my viewers...**

**I have no right to ask for reviews T.T so instead, please enjoy chapter seven...**

Price Of A Soul

_"There's no chance, no destiny, no fate that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul"_

_-Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

As Harry strolled through the hall, students seemed to part like the red sea (biblical ref.) at his Slytherin worthy shit-eating grin. Today was going to be amazing, and it all centered around one beautiful adorably oblivious blonde angel that belonged to him.

Everything was planned out rather well, if he did say so- which he did. And just as he expected he caught sight of the blonde walking through the hallway's right toward him: alone.

He had finally convinced Hermione to drag Zambini to the library to "study". So he could put his plan into action, "Good Morning Princess." His angel looked up at him in shock, "Potter?...how…where…what are you… what did you just call me?!" it was adorable how easily his angel became flustered, "Now, now what do you say to a bet?"

His adorably flustered blonde glared at him, "Don't change the subject Potter! And why in Salazar's name would I want to make a bet with you of all people?" Harry tried to keep his smile as innocent as possible, "Because angel, the reward is too tempting for you to pass up."

Beautiful stormy orbs narrowed in suspicion and Harry was forced to remind his self that if he allowed himself to get lost in the many dreams he'd had over those particular eyes: his plan would kinda fail…

"What are you talking about potter? ...and stop calling my weird names!" The raven internally groaned at the cute dust of pink that graced his angel's cheeks, could he say screw courtship and ravish him right now? No Harry! You're going to do this the right way dammit- no matter how utterly delectable and adorable he is!

Draco had no idea what Potter was thinking, but what he did know was that if the Gryffindor insisted on calling him strange names that made his body unnaturally warm and his mind all funny: he was going to insist that castrating him was the only logical option at the moment….

"Well whoever loses has to do 10 things no matter what that the winner says. Now you can't say that- that right there isn't something you'd love to do. Am I right kitten?"

Well that was an interesting proposal…wait, did potter just call him a kitten?! Oh when he won this stupid bet potter better be ready for a castration! "Fine, I agree. And when I win, you and your future wife shall regret it."

Harry admitted that he had no idea what his angel was referring to but all that really mattered was that he had agreed. "Excellent, come with me." Not so subtly taking hold of his angel's hand he took off toward the Room of Requirement grinning madly the entire time.

* * *

When Potter had taken his hand captive, Draco realized he had foolishly agreed to a bet he knew nothing about. What the bet was exactly, the rules…anything…but that train of thought also froze when he felt Potter's grasp tighten ever so slightly. Dear Salazar, what had he gotten himself into?

Once they had entered the magical room, the blonde stood in shock temporarily forgetting that Potter still held his hand as a smooth floor appeared beneath him, and strange hoops with nets appeared on opposite sides of the room. Where in the world had Potter taken him?

The blonde felt the warmth that had been wrapped around his hand disappear, he took his eyes away from his strange surroundings to find Potter holding an odd ball, around the size of a quaffle but still something he had never seen before. "Potter?...what… what is this?" he tried not to register the reaction his body took to Potter's grin as he dropped the strange ball: only to have it bounce back up into his hands.

"This- my lovely angel, is a game of basketball." Harry replied noticing the dusty pink tint on ivory cheeks making his grin broaden. "basket…ball?" blond strands fell lightly over his eyes as he tilted his head in confusion at the strange and foreign word, well: before he remembered what Harry had just called him…again. Taking an adorable stubborn posture his angel asked, "So what is this bet potter?"

"Well Princess, it's more of a game. Whoever can manage to get this ball into that hoop five times first- wins." Beautiful stormy gray eyes narrowed in on him at the name, how he relished the feeling of his angels attention solely on him. "That hardly sounds fair Potter, seeing as how I have no idea how to play this game."

Harry was almost ecstatic that his angel brought up this problem instead of him, "That- Princess is why I am going to teach you before we begin." A delicate eyebrow rose before his angel narrowed his eyes again at the 'princess' name, "I feel sorry for your future wife Potter." Again, he had no clue what his angel was referring too, but he had more pressing matters to attend to- like the joy of teaching his angel basketball.

With a smile, that hid his grin he dropped the ball into his crush's hands, "Alright, now just drop it and it will bounce right back up to you." A delicate eyebrow rose in question at him, before he did as instructed. Harry drank up the sight of stormy gray's widening in surprise when the ball did exactly as he said it would.

Draco bounced the strange ball a few more times, it didn't seem that difficult…but how in merlin's name was he supposed to make it go into that basket up there? Potter had another ball in his hands, "Now to make a basket you bend at your knees, and quickly jump up while realizing the ball at the same time." Potter demonstrated it, as Draco watched the ball soar smoothly through the air and gently fall perfectly into the small basket.

I can do that…just do what Potter did right? So band my knees…then jump-release the ball…and it hit the edge and bounced off. Hiding a small frown the blonde tried again, and again, aannndd again. Becoming frustrated his frown revealed itself to the annoying Gryffindor who's chuckle had him glaring at his rival.

That glare soon turned to a nervous one as Potter came behind him, "Potter? What do you think you're…" his words failed as warm breath entered his ear gently, "I'm about to help you Princesses." Again with those names, he better be ready for that castration!

All castration and torture thoughts froze as Potter's hands moved to place his fingers a certain way, they weren't rough like Draco had thought they would be and he would never admit it to anyone but he wasn't entirely uncomfortable with the situation. "Now jump." He whispered in his ear before backing away, and in the very recesses of his mind he found he missed the warmth of someone's finger's over his.

Shaking his head, he bent his knees like before, jumped and released, and…

It went in!

Harry loved the small victorious smile on those lips and the shimmer of joy in those cloudy eyes he adored so much. After he let the blonde have a few more practice shots before he let the bet commence.

* * *

…..

Harry had won, surprisingly only by a single point he'd have to be more careful around his feisty angel or he may lose one day. The blonde in front of him was mad, and the raven found it absolutely adorable ….wow harry… one step at a time-remember.

Draco was angry, at Potter yes, but also at himself for losing to him. The blonde just hoped that whatever humiliating embarrassing things he had planned wouldn't be too horrible, but if they in any way compromised his family or his secret he would just have to say 'fuck you potter' and try to get away before he was hexed to death.

The blonde was aware of Potter watching him and grinning like the idiot he was, an idiot who beat him in a bet…. Draco shut his eyes and waited in painful agony for Potter's first humiliating order- thank merlin he only had ten.

"The first thing I would like for you to do is allow me to escort you to your dorms."

Gray eyes opened in surprise to stare dumbfounded at Potter's shit-eating grin, what the hell? What was Potter playing at? Did he think it a shot at his pride or something? Draco was admittedly confused but hid it well, he straightened and gave Potter a curt nod before walking out the door, if Potter couldn't keep up- well that wasn't his fault now was it?

* * *

Harry easily kept in stride with the silent Slytherin as they walked to the blonde's dorms. He didn't mind using one of the ten orders to just spend a little more time with his angel, in his opinion it was all worth it.

They arrived too quickly for Harry's liking when his angel turned around, "Well Potter, that's one order down nine to go." When the blonde turned to go inside harry reached out to catch his wrist, which harry noted in delight fit perfectly in his hand. And the surprise in those beautiful gray orbs did not go unnoticed and neither did the faint trace of light pink on pale cheeks.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." "O-okay…" the blonde sounded unsure and Harry found it cute, "Well then goodnight Potter." Harry gave his angel a smile that ever so slightly darkened the pink hue on his cheeks, "Goodnight…

The Slytherin opened the door, and stepped inside but not before he heard Potter's last word, "Draco."

Draco hurriedly shut the door and flew to his room where he knew Blaise was waiting; he had way too much to tell his brother tonight.

* * *

Harry hummed happily all the way to his own common room, everything was going great with his angel, and now he and Hermione needed to come up with a plan for the new information Weasley had graciously given them. It was easy to infiltrate their 'meeting' and Weasley had revealed that Dumbledore wanted him to find a person here in Hogwarts with a series of markings on their back.

When Weasley had showed them the markings Hermione had immediately whispered a copy charm that so that later they could memorize the markings and destroy any evidence of them knowing of it.

Apparently Dumbledore and by reasonable deduction Voldemort wanted whoever this person was for something, and Harry was determined to make sure that neither of them ever even got the chance to so much as look at them.


End file.
